nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Tribes of Volta
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Bear Tribe/Nation Chief Bron Wolf-killer High Shaman Uma Wilder Wolf-killer Baron Martimus Wilder Wolf-killer The Bear Nation is vast and includes many tribes. The Bear Nation is led by the Bear Tribe. Most of Volta has a family connection to the Bear Nation. Long History of fighting with the Wolf Nation, but have agreed to a truce at the last moot when the Chief of Chiefs was chosen Traditions Ram Tribe Chief Gertrude Rockleaper, The Mountain, the Champion of Volta The Ram won the last moot of Volta. This tribe lives in the Anymdin Mountains and is part of the Bear Nation. Spider Clan The Weaver is a powerful shaman of the Dream Part of the Bear Nation Small Tribe with many skilled craftmen Felix is the best person to contact this clan, as he is a Totem Warrior of the Spider. Wolf Tribe/Nation Chief Yuriev of the Fang, son of the Greywolf. The Wolf Nation is Vast and includes many tribes. It is led by the Wolf Tribe. Long History of Fighting with the Bear Nation. They are not loyal to the cause of Volta, but at this time it is in thier best intrest to fight with us. When Redpath fled to the Frostpeaks, he took it from those who lived there, the Wolf Nation. Chief Yuriev's Clan was the only able to harness the magic needed to fight the greater undead, so Redpath took the fight to them first. When this Clan was nearly destroyed they were given the choice to all die or fight with Redpath. Fiddle is the best person to contact this clan, as he represented them in the moot. March 610 - When Chief Yuriev went North to reclaim his Family sword and unify the Wolf Nation, he was declared a deserter by General Tristan Eastwyck. This is an issue that needs tobe resolved if we want to keep the Wolf Nation on our side Shark Clan This Clan was horribly wronged by the Raven Clan when the Raven's Warriors were still in Volta. The Shark had all its Shaman killed, and all thier totemic artifacts destroyed. Because of this they lost thier way for some time. Thier only remaining Shaman ascended to become a great spirit upon the Dream and is called Rip-tooth Blood-rend. Odin is the best person to contact this clan. Owl Tribe Small tribe - Part of the Bear Nation Raven Tribe Part of the Bear Nation All that remains of them is non-combatants, as thier warriors left for Ravenholt in the Phoenix wars and started to form thier own Nation in the Ravenholt Northlands. Gryphon Clan This clan acts as the part of the both the Bear Nation and the Phoenix Nation as it is closely tied to the Raven Clan of the Bear Nation and the Phoenix Tribe of the Phoenix Nation. Alric Earthbound is a member of this Clan and a totem warrior of the Gryphon. � Rattlesnake Tribe Small tribe - Part of the Bear Nation Swift is the best person to contact this Clan. Phoenix Nation Livings in the northwestern parts of Volta, this Nation is made up of Highlander clans instead of tribes that follow animal totems. According to the Voltan History this nation has sided with the Bear Nation most of the time.